Mi Amore Wing
}} Mi Amore Wing is the sixth episode of Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 6. It was released on February 16, 2018. Overview An announcement leads Astrid to question her relationship with Hiccup. The Riders discover an Armorwing that has a Dragon Eye lens welded to its body. Plot At the beginning of the episode Mala and Dagur announce that they're getting married which surprises the gang, especially Hiccup and Astrid. They show a ton of affection towards each other and Snotlout questions Hiccup and Astrid on why they don’t act like that. Hiccup claims that they have a different kind of relationship, built on years of friendship, though Astrid seems to take the comment more to heart. Later we see Astrid laying in her bed, and she notices her betrothal necklace hanging from her bed and she puts it on. When Hiccup arrives, she tries to grab his attention to see if he notices it, but he just asks her if she wants to deliver scrap metal to the Armorwing. She’s disappointed by his response but agrees to go anyway. While at the island, Dagur claims he can’t stand being away from Mala since she stayed on the edge with the twins to plan the wedding. Astrid starts to walk away, annoyed. Hiccup notices and asks her if everything is okay. Before she can answer Dagur asks Hiccup to be his best man at the wedding, but when Hiccup seems taken-aback Dagur demands him to say yes. Astrid is again annoyed, especially when Snotlout says, “Hiccup hasn’t even picked his best man". When the Armorwing arrives and takes the metal, Astrid ,again, tries to get Hiccup to notice the necklace, but instead he notices a dragon eye lens on the Armorwing. Astrid then is very sarcastic on how it is so obvious that Hiccup would notice the dragon eye lens, because it's much more important and it's a dragon. Later, Hiccup notices Astrid walking all weird and goes up to her again and asks her if there’s anything she wants to talk about. Astrid responds, “If you don’t already know what it is I’m not telling you.” Hiccup then claims that he can’t help her if she doesn’t tell him what’s wrong. She turns around frustrated and tells Hiccup that she’s been wearing her betrothal necklace all day and he didn’t even notice. To Hiccup’s surprise he starts to stutter and says it looks great on her which annoys Astrid again. He then claims that just because he didn’t notice it right away doesn’t mean he doesn’t care, and that when it comes to accessories he’s not the noticing type. Astrid then points out that he clearly had no problem with noticing the dragon eye lens. She then claims that she feels invisible to him, and that Dagur and Mala only have known each other for a couple of months and they can’t stand to be apart, and that she and Hiccup have known each other their whole lives and she has never felt further away from him. She takes off her necklace and gives it back to him. Just then the Flyers return and Krogan blasts the Armorwing which causes him to get injuried. The gang hides in a cave and ask Hiccup what they're going to do. He doesn’t respond, but he looks over at Astrid, realizing he can’t do anything without her. She walks over to him and grabs his hand and says, “I’m with you.” To which Hiccup responds, “I know” and suddenly comes up with a plan. As they're fighting off the Flyers, Hiccup leaves Fishlegs and Snotlout in charge of carrying the Armorwing as Hiccup and Astrid take out the Flyers together. Dagur is then attacked by Krogan, and Hiccup drops the lens in the water and tells Krogan if he wants it to go get it, and Krogan gets the dragon eye lens. Hiccup claims that he didn’t want to, but saving the Armorwing was more important to him. They return to the Edge and as the gang, Mala, and Dagur talk more about the wedding, Hiccup grabs Astrid’s hand and pulls her aside. She tells him to not say anything because she was just being silly. Hiccup knows that she wasn’t and apologizes for not noticing the necklace right away, but claims it wasn’t about that. He says that he’s been taking her for granted and he finally realized it. He claims that he couldn’t have done the edge and the dragon riders without her, and that she’s always been there for him, and he always wants to be there for her. He then states, “I love you Astrid Hofferson. With everything that I have. And I always will.” This causes Astrid to smile really hard and blush. She says that she knows that Hiccup loves her, and claims that they don’t have to be like Mala and Dagur. Hiccup then cuts her off and kisses her, to Astrid’s surprise. They share a passionate kiss, and look at each other affectionately. This ends up being witnessed by Fishlegs, Mala, and Dagur and they appear to be happy for the couple as they made amends. Getting the hint they want to be alone, the three of them walk off and make more Gronckle Iron for the Armorwing. Hiccup and Astrid continue to smile and each other. They then put their arms around each other and stare at the sunset. Trivia *This is the first time we hear Hiccup say he loves Astrid on-screen. *This is the second appearance of the Armorwing. *This is the first time we see Hiccup initiate a kiss instead of the other way around. *The episode’s title means ‘My love’ in Italian. Cast Characters *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *America Ferrera as Astrid Hofferson *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Fishlegs Ingerman *T.J. Miller as Tuffnut Thorston *Andree Vermeulen as Ruffnut Thorston *Zack Pearlman as Snotlout Jorgenson *David Faustino as Dagur the Deranged *Adelaide Kane as Mala Enemies *Hakeem Kae-Kazim as Krogan Dragons *Toothless *Stormfly *Meatlug *Hookfang *Barf and Belch *Sleuther *Bandit *Krogan's Singetail *Singetails References Site Navigaton Category:Media Category:Episodes Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Episodes Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Episodes Focused on Astrid Category:Episodes Focused on Astrid and Hiccup’s Relationship